The FCS has just acquired another multiparameter flow cytometer, a BD FACS 440, which will be incorporated into the facility as soon as time and finances allow. This instrument, which is capable of 5 parameter sorting and analysis, should ease the limitations on sorting time, which was a point of discussion at the Cell Sorter User's committee meeting held in June, 1991. Users in buildings 4, 7 and 10 are utilizing the networking services to analyze data acquired on all three multiparameter flow cytometers. A PC-base list mode analysis program has been installed on our network server and is now available to any of our users linked to the FCS network. The overall usage of FCS instrumentation has increased from FY '90, with a total of 3486 hrs. or approximately 3.5 hrs/day/instrument. This increase was due to an increase in sorting time of about 400 hours over the previous year.